The Game
by Neon Star
Summary: AU It's all a game to Luke.


I don't own it, Lucas does. I'm writing it. This is a one shot thing; there is nothing after, and nothing before it. Major AU Hope you enjoy it.   
  
The Game  
  
The sound of footsteps echoed hollowly on the walls of the empty hall. It was night within the ship Redemption, and most beings were asleep, but one walked. That one was as dark as the shadows that surrounded him, though those who met him thought him nothing more then a gentle naïve young boy. If they only knew that that 'boy' was like death made flesh.  
  
A cold smile slipped over his lips as he entered his quarters, the quarters that he shared with another, another that would not return this night, nor ever for that matter. It hadn't been one of his more gratifying moments, but he had to silence the other, the one he once called a friend, though that one was more like a shield. Just another thing to make people think that the little farmboy from Tatioone was not a threat. But that other had found out his game, and had died for it.   
  
No matter. They would find the body in the morning, and put it up as being electrocuted. No one would ever blame the hero. No, no one would blame Luke Skywalker for the murder of another Rebel.  
  
[i]The fools,[/i] he sneered as his hands worked to remove his slightly blood stained tunic. The man had put up a good fight. But he had known how to bring him down, and end it.   
  
The Alliance, as they liked to name it, didn't know that its hero was a killer, a luster of power and pleasure. No, far from it. What they saw was a naïve boy just off a backwater world. They saw the angelic hero, with golden hair and eyes that were windows to his soul. But within that façade, there was something dark, beautiful and deadly hidden.   
  
He disposed of the tunic into the garbage disposal. It would be gone by morning, when they left. The only evidence to link him to that murder would be flushed into space. And he hadn't even planned it. But it didn't matter, he was an experienced killer.  
  
If they knew about his past, they would never had let him in. But they didn't know. They didn't know that he had first killed at fifteen, and had continued, changing methods as to never be caught, weaving a game into it, a game to gain power and for the pure pleasure of killing.  
  
Not even old Kenobi had caught on. How foolish the old man had been, to believe that hero worship that Luke had bestowed on him was real, when in fact it was to distract him from the truth. Luke had known the power within him for years, but now he had a name for it. The Force. A most intriguing weapon.  
  
But enough of that, on to other plans. He had quickly risen in rank, but he wanted more. He had the Princess or was it former Princess? Leia Organa at his mercy, and she was blind to it. Just an innocent smile, and begging blue eyes, and she would give in to almost anything. For the harder details, he had to be a bit firm, acting as naïve as he was suppose to be, and have a will to match hers, with a bit of logic slipped in. But she would someday stop playing the game, and when that time came, he would have to deal with her too.  
  
Han Solo was not a threat, and his pet was a small danger, nothing more. Kenobi was dead, with a little intervention from him, as he had blocked the old man's senses to some of Vader's attacks, and eventually made sure that the old Jedi could not retain his form by breaking his concentration. Vader had sensed what he had done. They would make a good team, except Luke felt that Vader was also a barrier between him and power. He wanted someone to manipulate, to stand in the front and take it, good or bad, and he would be free to play with the fate of worlds without the blame. But Vader would not be a being to manipulate, but in time, even he would fall, and Luke would be one step closer to the power he hungered for.  
  
He had failed on Kenobi. The old Jedi had been able to retain some form, but still seemed blind to his darkness. Or had the now spirit thought that he could save the fallen child? A small cold chuckle escaped Luke's delicate lips. How foolish, but that was what Light Jedi did, redeem.   
  
There was no redemption for one such as he, only the game, which would either destroy him, or raise him up to immortal glory. He would win, or he would lose, but he fought to win. And those that got in his way? They were removed.  
  
He turned to the only mirror in the room, and looked. The innocent façade was gone, to be replaced by darkness and immortal beauty of a killer. He smiled again, and the naïve boy returned, hiding the dark creature from the eyes of the galaxy.  
  
"Tomorrow is another day," he murmured, and turned off the lights. 


End file.
